one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamiyo
Tamiyo is a Soratami Planeswalker Native to Oboro, Kamigawa. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Tamiyo is a Blue-Aligned Soratami Planeswalker Native to Oboro, Kamigawa. The Soratami, or Moonfolk, are always interested in new information. When one of their own, Tamiyo, had her Planeswalker Spark ignited. Intrigued about this concept, the Soratami sent the Planeswalker to other worlds out there; gathering as much information as possible. It is currently unknown how Tamiyo's Spark ignited... Powers & Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Tamiyo Origin: MAGIC: the Gathering Age: Unknown It is unknown when the Soratami like Tamiyo were created; all that's known is that they originated in Kamigawa... Gender: Female Classification: Soratami/Moonfolk, Planeswalker, Moon Manipulator, Field Scholar. Powers & Abilities: [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Planeswalking Planeswalking] (As a planeswalker (Ugin mentioned without an ignited spark, the Blind Eternities; which can be compared to Space itself as the Planes of Existence are to Universes, can kill.).), [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Lunar_Manipulation Lunar Manipulation] (Can gain insight into the forces the moon exerted on the worlds below.) [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Intelligence Enhanced Intelligence] (Expected from the Soratami.) [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Manipulation Air Manipulation] (Can create any kind of Air phenomenon, ranging from regular wind, to Hurricanes beyond the Fujita Scale's even Extreme Comprehension; Because of the latter, Soratami can at least create something similar to the Izzet League's Cyclonic Rift ability in an infinitely more natural way...) [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_Manipulation Cloud Manipulation] (Can Manipulate Rain Clouds to create Lightning, freeze water droplets, among other applications.) Attack Potency: Large City Level (The Soratami's power can potentially wreck whole towns with their . They can even use reflective surfaces like water, and more notable: Mirrors to increase their faith, and their power...) Speed: Normal Human (At least as fast as a typical Soratami (Who are capable of floating like clouds regardless of how long, and most even forego Walking.).), Likely Hypersonic (Planeswalkers can phase from reality to the Blind Eternities at surprisingly fast rates.), At Least Sub-Sonic (A Soratami's air magic can wreck whole buildings on the fly, and can even potentially wreck entire towns...) Lifting Strength: Class T: (While it's unknown how much muscle Tamiyo really has, according to most Soratami tribal cards' abilities, they use land as part of the creature type's strategy. Thus they can at least, lift an Island of any form as Blue Aligned beings (For Example: Australia.); though given that their physical prowess is rare, they tend to use their powerful magic ability.) Striking Strength: Class YJ (Tamiyo's compact Mirror she brings with her all across the Multiverse increases her Soratami abilities, and that she can annihilate Fujita Scale standards by creating air to use as a weapon (Given Storm, or Razor Wind, etc.).) Durability: Moon Level (Can potentially survive the scenario of the Moon's Destruction; reversing land to water, tundra to desert, etc., and vice versa.) Stamina: Soratami only are powerful enough to handle mild peril. For more powerful foes; they tend to try and outwit the enemy, and abuse their weaknesses. Range: Varies on how a Soratami's magic is used. Has Planeswalked from faraway to other Planes (It was mentioned in the main site that Kamigawa's far, FAR away from the Plane of Mirrodin; now New Phyrexia.) Standard Equipment: A Planeswalker Spark, Near Infinite scrolls, calligraphy pens, ink, compact Mirror, Backpack (In case lots of notes aren't enough to appease her fellow Kin.) and & Spyglass (That, and an adventurous personality; something not many Soratami have; they tend to be Aloof, and Bureaucratic.). Intelligence: As a Planeswalker, she possibly obtained near endless info from a variety of Planes, returning the Intel to her fellow Kinfolk, proving there's more to the Multiverse than Just Kamigawa... Weaknesses: Soratami tend to be extremely delicate, and are EXTREMELY slow; even in the air. Tamiyo can't seem to solve the theory of the entire Multiverse... Others NOTE: Not to be confused with Miyo Takano from Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Non-Human Category:TCG fighters Category:Female Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Monsters